breathe me in
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ He'd never let her touch him like this, before. Sasuke was overwhelmed. But he wanted this, and she wanted this—so he let her take them to this place where he finally, finally learned how to let go. A place of heat and rapture, and love, love, love. ONESHOT. Travels!SasuSaku.


_Been wanting to write something about this since my good friend and I flailed about how such a first time could have gone down during their travels. It was such an inspiring conversation, and the image I had in mind was just too good to pass up! And now many, many months later I finally got around to it._

 _Hope you enjoy! :)_

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own Naruto._

* * *

It was that look in her eyes that unraveled him: hesitant, determined—but so gentle, so _shy_ as she tentatively held his dark gaze. Straddled along the span of his legs, her small hands rested at the opening of his slacks; questioning him, but never pushing, always only gingerly testing the limits of where he was willing to go.

Swallowing thickly, Sasuke only pushed his face into her neck, and nodded. Closing his eyes, he exhaled a slow breath as she timidly worked on the buttons, slim fingers shaking. His stomach tensed when he felt her reach for the band of his underwear, fumbling with it momentarily with nervous tugs—but when she finally pulled him out, he found himself holding back a gasp, his lone hand curling tightly against the back of her shirt.

Cheeks burning, Sasuke buried his face deeper along the hollow of her throat, muscles taut. He stayed unbearably still as her small hands moved, curiously molding around the length of him, testing pressures, learning how he felt in her touch. It sent shivers down his spine. And then she squeezed him a certain way, and Sasuke felt himself twitch in her grip, sending her jumping slightly, a noise of pure surprise falling from her lips. The redness to his face worsened just for that, his jaw pulled tight against his embarrassment, hand twining more firmly within her clothes.

 _(was this really such a good idea anymore?)_

But then her free hand slid at the base of his neck, and her mouth pressed so softly against his hair, causing him to swallow again, heart swelling. She always was so patient with him. His own hand reached out in search of hers, intertwining their fingers when he found it, a soft sigh expelling from his lips as she nuzzled the crown of his head, tender. He brushed his lips to her warm skin with too-silent affection, trying to convey his appreciation.

 _(yes, of course it was… even if only just for this.)_

Opening his eyes, he nodded his assent to go on again, stomach flopping.

More prepared for her touch, Sasuke didn't flinch as much, this time, when her nimble hand wrapped itself around him. He welcomed the sensation a little bit more, tried to let himself bask in the small shudder of pleasure in every soft squeeze, set on driving away most of the unease and clumsy-mindedness he felt. Flustered as he was by this, he had no doubts that Sakura felt much the same, just as new to this kind of intimacy as he was.

 _(she had no idea what she was doing, either.)_

Her hand stroked him then, hesitantly, in a nice down-up movement that created blissful friction, and he stiffened against her, squeezing their intertwined fingers and breath catching in his throat. His mouth parted when she did it again, transparently encouraged by his body's reaction, and his eyes slipped shut once more, head dropping against her shoulder. He tried not to buck his hips up when she went on to try and find a steady rhythm, breath growing a little choppy against her skin, relishing in the uneven thrums of pleasure—until one stroke came too raw, too rough against his sensitive flesh, forcing a sharp hiss through his teeth.

Fortunately for him, Sakura froze instantly at that, hand stilling all movement. "I'm sorry," she breathed, sounding terribly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to—I mean, are you oka—"

"—M'fine," he answered too quickly, the blush to his cheeks burning again. He swallowed the tight knot forming in his throat. How in the world was he supposed to tell her that her strokes felt good, but they were merely a little too… dry?

A noise fell from her lips, then, like she'd suddenly come to realize something she should have known before. Sasuke felt her pull away slightly, pretty green eyes widening and cheeks reddening gorgeously as she met his gaze—she must have liked the state that she was seeing him in, he mused—before she finally released him from her grip and put her hand to her mouth, looking at him with great hesitation. Brows furrowing, understanding only dawned to him when she blushed harder and nervously licked her palm, causing his brain to basically short circuit and his hardness to twitch again, breath catching in his throat once more when she reached down and—

A strangled sound ripped out from his chest, something of a weak groan mixed within a gasp, and Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut tight, helpless to the feel of her slickened palm on his stiff flesh. Letting his forehead fall gently against her own, his heart pounded. Their intertwined fingers clutched with even greater force, almost bruising in affection.

 _(this woman was going to make him lose his mind tonight; he could already feel it.)_

And then her hand started moving and his teeth ground out hard, blood burning with heavenly feelings as she once more went on to try and establish a beat that would have him melting. But it didn't seem to be too long until she'd found what she was looking for, and soon, he was beginning to pant, to stiffen against her, to buck, trying hard to reign in the little gasps tumbling from his mouth. Sakura only seemed to grow more confident with this, tightening her small hand around him some more as she began to build up a faster tempo—and it was truly then that Sasuke began to lose himself.

Breaths puffing hotly against her warm flesh, feeling nothing but the sinfully delicious pumping of her arm against him, his head fell against her shoulder again, stomach quivering with blissful intensity. Snatching his hand out of her grasp, he wrapped his lone arm around her tightly, and felt her throat bob with a hard swallow, a noise of certain gratification falling against his hair. She liked doing this to him, he realized, cheeks warming, blood pounding in his head. Shuddering pleasure shot up his spine, and his hips bucked into her touch, teeth clamping down on her clothes. Fuck, this was good. This was—this was _really_ _good_.

His world was rapidly spinning out of focus, but Sasuke paid no heed, feeling nothing but the bliss, the warmth, the love; nothing but her hand wrapped around him, wringing out grunts, and her newly freed fingers weaving softly through his hair, keeping him close. He felt lost in the best of ways, spiraling out of reality towards some holy place he'd never been before, surrounded by everything good and tender and soft—

His end hit him suddenly, causing his arm to tighten like a vice around her form, gripping her like a lifeline; his face buried itself into the hollow of her throat, mouth opening despite his willful restraint to let out a low, hot moan against the fabric of her collar, fingers pressing with bruising force at her hip. In his haze, he thought he could distinctly hear Sakura joining his completion in some way, whimpering against the crown of his hair as she tightened her fingers around his locks, and helped him ride out the waves. His heart jumped and fluttered at that, intense affection buzzing through his mind, encouraging his grip to lessen to something more gentle, thumb brushing her fondly through her clothes.

Panting softly, he let them stay like this for a while, basking in the lingering high of bliss and their earnest feelings, arms wrapped around one another. It was only when he began to really come down to his senses that the fierce embarrassment came back with a vengeance, mismatched eyes opening softly to immediately meet the sight of the mess he'd made in her delicate hand and both their laps. Sasuke's mouth ran dry, warmth spreading to his face more feverishly than ever—it was everywhere! On her skin, their clothes, her _arm_ —how was he going to clean this up without making things awkward?

Apparently, though, his total lack of _anything_ after such a shared, intimate moment had Sakura growing increasingly anxious. "Was that… okay?"

Blinking quickly, it took Sasuke a few seconds to really register that she had in fact just asked him this question, before he was suddenly taken with this strange, overwhelming urge to laugh. Okay? he thought. _Okay_? Had the mess he just created in her hand and lap not been clear enough to tell her how good this had been for him?

But still, the humiliation of this truth was still too much to bear, and he found that he couldn't bring himself to actually voice the words. So instead, he nodded into the crook of her neck, and pulled away, cheeks still flushed as he met her gaze for a split moment, then looked away and murmured, "…Thank you."

Sakura seemed to relax at that; reaching to cup his cheek tenderly, she gently urged him to look at her again, and offered him a bashful smile, looking slightly amused, but mostly satisfied. Though the touch was treasured, and though he tried to lean into it, Sasuke couldn't seem to properly focus on anything but the fact that his sticky mess was all over her. He looked away again.

"…Sorry," he muttered, after a short pause, blushing harder.

"…For what?"

Swallowing hard, he went and cleared his throat a little, eyes flickering briefly down between them in indication, before gazing elsewhere, clearly embarrassed. "…That."

At her silence, he glanced her way once more to gauge her reaction, only to find her blushing as well, seemingly a bit more meek in demeanor. "O-Oh," she said shyly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She looked away, too. "That's—um, that's okay… I don't mind it. It's… it's Sasuke-kun's, after all."

His heart nearly stuttered in his chest at this, eyes widening considerably; it only took a split moment after for Sakura to realize what she sounded like, her blush darkening like never before, green eyes snapping just as wide. "I mean—not that I ever—" She cuts herself off, makes a flustered noise, and hides her red face behind her small hands. "…I'm embarrassing myself, aren't I?"

Still a bit too abashed with her admission, Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to figure out how to comfort her. But before he could even figure it out, she pushed herself off from his lap and quickly padded over to her backpack, no doubt intent to riffle through for something they could clean themselves with. His assumption was right when she came back a few minutes later, shyly offering him a towel as she held her own.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sasuke accepted it quietly and shifted until his back was presented to her, listening to her do the same as he cleaned off his mess as best he could and tucked himself back in, readjusting his clothes to look more proper again. The blush still had yet to properly fade.

But he found his wasn't the only one that remained as Sakura timidly moved to sit beside him again, leaning her head on his shoulder, cheeks still flushed, offering him a pretty little smile as he glanced down at her. His heart thudded warmly. Reaching over to take her hand in his, he intertwined their fingers again, bent over to press a fond kiss to her head, and sighed.

"Next time," he started after a quiet moment, voice low, "for something like this—I'll be the one to…" But the words stayed stuck in his throat, and he trailed out, growing embarrassed again.

Sakura only smiled wider; kinder. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun. We don't have to rush anything."

 _(everything relaxed in him, reassured—because she meant it. he knew she did.)_

* * *

 _Reviews are endlessly appreciated and incredibly motivating :))))_

 _Hope you all enjoyed this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

 **DeepPoeticGirl**


End file.
